


Itsumo Itsudemo

by fallingsnow6136



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Everyone is straight in this, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluffyfest, Heteronormativity, Implied mention of Miscarriage, Marriage, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Problems, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingsnow6136/pseuds/fallingsnow6136
Summary: Saving the world may have been a struggle but it gave them each other. Watch the Chosen Children as they trek into adulthood and enjoy the miracles of marriage and parenthood. Mostly fluff, feel good but may deal with some serious issues.
Relationships: Chichos | Rosa/Hida Iori, Ichijouji Ken/Inoue Miyako | Yolei Inoue, Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Takenouchi Sora, Kawada Noriko/Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi, Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya/Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya, Tachikawa Mimi/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Kudos: 3





	Itsumo Itsudemo

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone – I feel like 2020 is angsty enough as it is, so this is a short drabble-chapter that’s completely fluffy and is a journey from marriage to children for the 01 and 02 chosen. Semi-epilogue compliant like Call is. I am also trying something new and that is first person POV. If it sucks though, I’ll go back to 3rd Person. This will have sporadic updates as it’s a fic I’m writing while I’m in a low mood so it won’t be as consistent as my other 3 stories I am working on. It is actually Kizuna compliant but they have their digimon cause its way post-Kizuna and according to the 02 epilogue, they get their digimon back so the digimon are with them. They’re not actually in this chapter because they’re at home – but they do live with their partners. This chapter is in Kari’s POV, although that may be obvious. Please read and review. Enjoy!

**1\. The Best News**

So much has changed over the last few years and yet everything has remained the same. It’s strange sometimes the miracles life can bring – then again, miracles felt like the perfect word to describe it. Davis always seems to know how to bring about miracles and the day I became his wife, I knew our life ahead would be beautiful. But suddenly I would get very tired very quickly – there were times I would feel nauseous without any real reason. Yolei was the one who encouraged Davis and I to book an appointment with a female doctor and get some blood tests. She hadn’t said why but the way her eyes lit up when I told her about what was happening made me feel like it was something.

I tapped my fingers against the handle of the chair I was sitting on. Davis took my hand into his own.

“Kari, relax,” Davis said smiling. “Given how excited Yolei was, it’s gotta be good news, right?”

“You’re right,” I said softly, trying to give him a weak smile. After all, Yolei would never get excited at me being ill but I guess some fears never really go. I was sick a lot when I was younger and it wasn’t like Yolei could predict the future on what was going on. “I just…I don’t want to be sick again. I know how hard it was on Oniichan.”

Davis gave her hand a squeeze. “We’ll be okay. No matter what happens, Kari we can beat it together.”

I couldn’t help but a laugh a little at that, feeling my own spirits raise slightly. “You’re right.” My heart did give a jolt when the doctor finally called us inside though but the smile on the doctor’s face set me at ease as I sat down with Davis across from her seat.

“Nothing to worry about,” She said smiling gently. “Your symptoms are very normal for a person with your condition. Congratulations, Mrs. Motomiya. You’re pregnant.”

I could feel my heart beat beginning to pick up. I’m going to be a Mom. Suddenly, Yolei’s excitement made a lot more sense. Being the mother of a 3-year-old, she knew the symptoms of pregnancy and she had a feeling. I am going to be a Mom! I’ll have my own little one – that I can hold in my own arms, Davis and I…we’re going to have our own family.

“Kari!” Davis gushed excitedly, picking me up and spinning me around, causing a soft giggle to leave my lips. “I’m going to be a Dad! We’re going to be parents! We gotta tell the others! Ken’s definitely going to be a godfather – we gotta tell TJ and Tai and everyone too.”

As he finally put me down, I rested my head against his shoulder for a moment before pulling away and smiling. “We will, but let’s make it a surprise for them, ok?”

Davis grinned. “That sounds fun! I better not tell Veemon then cause he can’t keep a secret.”

I giggled. “Davis, you can’t keep a secret either.”

Davis faked a pout. “I totally can. You’ll see how well I keep our secret.”

“Mrs. Motomiya?” The doctor gained my attention back. “You need to come to regular appointments and towards the end of the first trimester, you’ll be able to know the gender.”

I smiled. “Thank you. I’ll make sure to come regularly.” For my little one, I’ll always take care of myself. 


End file.
